wizardmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Remril, Wizard King of Fire
The very second Remril was born, the land of Erwinfore foresaw the broken lineage of Talon reunite under a single ruler. Many centuries ago, Darwiz Talon was the king of Erwinfore. He brought light and warmth under all his citizens. His people worshiped him because of his skills as a Pyromancer. The Talon lineage was known as the greatest Pyromancer lineage. Pyromancers had a lot of cultural values and Darwiz Talon wanted to show his people strength. At the peak of his rule, Darwiz Talon was considered one of the greatest and most respected rulers, but that did not stop greed from ending his reign. One night, when the halls of the Erwinfore palace were asleep, a thief by the name of Fur killed Talon. Fur claimed that his killing of Talon proved his superiority and thus, Fur became king under the name Cleptus. Cleptus’s lineage ruled for centuries with the notion that Talon’s lineage of Pyromancers ended due to Darwiz never having a wife, but that notion could never be more wrong… Throughout the centuries, many of Talon’s descendents were raised without any knowledge of their ancestors’ power. None had the power of the Pyromancer that Talon had. Some could merely light a candle with the full force of their power. The name Talon was soon forgotten… Remril was born to the family Cleptus under the name Cleptus VIII. His parents, King Cleptus VII and Queen Tyranar, raised him as their precious prince. He was their oldest son, one out of five, and he longed to make a fine king. However, one day, he started to have visions of a Necromancer named Akash. The young Cleptus VIII had heard of the Witness and what these visions of Akash meant. He trained himself to be able to communicate with Akash and the two became friends. A few weeks after his third encounter with Akash, Cleptus VIII was startled to realize that he had the power to create and control fire. The teenager began using his powers on archery targets outside of the Erwinfore Palace, but his powers were soon discovered by the Palace servants. Cleptus VII was confused by his son’s powers. He knew of the legendary tale of Fur and how the Cleptus lineage managed to gain power, but he dared not to speak of it in front of his son… until this moment. Cleptus VII told his son everything and what it meant to be a Pyromancer of that caliber. He explained a possible connection to Darwiz Talon and Queen Tyranar. The false king of Erwinfore apologized to his son and drew his sword. Cleptus VIII was confused by his father’s decision to reject him. Cleptus VIII was on the spot sentenced to death for an act of arson. Cleptus VII and his guards closed in on the young Pyromancer, whose eyes were closed to prevent watching his own death, while the Queen burst out crying in despair. Right as the King himself was about to kill his eldest son, the rightful heir to the throne, Cleptus VIII opened his eyes in shock only to have them change color into a pitch black. Cleptus VIII had turned into Akash. The King and his guards backed up. Part by part, Cleptus VIII began to change into the soulbound Necromancer until he was himself no more. Akash raised his hand into the cold air and blood stained arms broke through the palace floor. Creatures of Death lifted their lifeless bodies onto the palace and broke their way into the crowd that was backing away from Akash. These zombies killed all of the guards and spared the king after Akash lifted his hand and signaled his minions to stand down. Akash told the King he had no right to be the ruler in the first place and that he deserved to die for attempted murder. King Cleptus VII was killed and Akash faded away into the mind and body of Cleptus VIII. Shortly after the King died, Queen Tyranar suffered from a heart attack and she too died. That left the young Cleptus VIII ruler… both ruler of the bloodline of Fur and ruler of the bloodline of Talon. On the day of his crowning ceremony, Cleptus VIII told his people that the rightful heir and the true ruler of Erwinfore had returned and changed his name to Remril after the ancient Erforian word for Fire. Though he promised a fine rule, his heart changed to recklessness and soon King Remril and his guild, the Pyromancers of Talon, plunged Erwinfore into darkness and chaos. Fueled by rage, Remril’s will to conquer the lands of Toweran had turned him into a corrupt soul. With his soulbound Necromancer Akash, the Deathdealer of the Wild, he controlled both the politics and underworld gang world of Erwinfore. He controlled the mages and arsonists that lived within the grounds and the flame-casting archers that smoked the air with ash. The prosperous land of Erwinfore had soon turned into a barbaric hell tainted with orange fire and Remril, the Wizard King of Fire, was determined to unite Toweran under one single flame…